


Five times a hug between Sherlock and John was impromptu

by halcyonicgrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonicgrey/pseuds/halcyonicgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time it was slightly planned and went further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short and unbeta-ed. A Small gift for cumberbatched-echelon on tumblr, since She loves 5+1 fics. Plus she did request this prompt.

Their minds reeling a playback of the bomb explosion at the pool, John and Sherlock were silent on the cab ride back to their flat.

There was so much they could say to each other after a highly emotional experience but they left everything unsaid.

John was very relieved to have both him and Sherlock alive after the whole ordeal, but it was frightening to relive it again on the cab ride back to 221b. He couldn’t stop and think about anything else. Everything came back around to the consulting detective sitting a cab’s width from himself. It was hard for John to tell Sherlock how much he appreciated living with him. He barely witnessed before any of Sherlock’s reactions to sentiment towards him, much less any sentiment from John.  
What John didn’t realize was that tonight he’d get his answer.   
Because right as John shut the door to their flat right behind them, he felt a pair of light and thin arms hug tightly around his shoulders.

“Sherlock, what?”  
“Shh, John.” Then John found himself hugging Sherlock back and soon told himself this hug was all that was needed to convey their thoughts about each other. Well, for the moment, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a nightmare where he loses Sherlock. He hugs Sherlock to make sure he's still there.

Sherlock was experimenting in their kitchen at three in the morning. Wrapped up in his experiment, Sherlock barely noticed the noises indicating small stirrings from the upstairs bedroom. Nor did he acknowledge the stairs groaning under John’s tired feet. What he did acknowledge was John’s restless frame in the doorway.  
“Did I wake you?” Sherlock asked.   
John shook his head slightly. “Not you, exactly.” At this statement, John slowly wrapped his arms around the middle of Sherlock’s standing form. Sherlock tensed minutely then returned the hug by wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders. “Nightmare,then?” Sherlock queried softly.   
“Yes.”   
“About me?”   
Sherlock felt John’s head move vertically across his right collar bone. The words that came across Sherlock’s mind to console John’s stressed mind were suddenly inadequate. All Sherlock thought to do that was appropriate was to brush John’s back with his hand. “I’m here, John.”


End file.
